bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bert Kibbler
Bertram "Bert" Kibbler is an of the Caltech department. Bert first appears when he meets Amy while she was working there in her own lab in "The Occupation Recalibration". Bert keeps bringing Amy interesting and beautiful rocks every day. It takes Howard and Raj to point out that he likes her. Bert then asks her to a rock and show which she declines because she has a . When Bert starts talking about how no one wants to do anything with him, Amy in a fit of sympathy agrees to go. Unfortunately, Bert is taking it as a date. Raj and Howard offer to talk to him to let him down easy and they end up going with him to the show. Bert also appeared in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation." The same actor played a socially awkward character that Raj met just prior to a date with Lucy. He tried to crash their date and Raj sent him away. This character is unnamed in the plot, but the closing credits gave the name Bert. In "The Dependence Transcendence", Bert hosts a Caltech party that only Amy and Penny attend. He feels that Amy is the coolest girl at work and that Sheldon is cool only because he is dating Amy. As the girls are leaving, he tells them that he is in love with both of them. He reappeared in "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" as a guest at Shamy's brunch in their apartment. He mentions that a girlfriend he was living with once moved out and took all his best rocks. He reappeared in "The Geology Elevation" after winning a $500,000 MacArthur Fellowship grant from Caltech that makes Sheldon jealous. He admits that he has a thing for Amy, but once he won his grant he thinks that he could do better. He also thinks about nominating Howard for another one which, irritates Sheldon even more. Bert reappeared in the episode "The Allowance Evaporation" where he is with Shamy on their date night due to his own date bailing on him. He also casually revealed his knowledge of Amy and Sheldon having sex annually, much to her chagrin. He reappeared in "The Separation Agitation", and it's revealed that he has a recent girlfriend named Rebecca, who only appears to be with him for his grant money. After breaking up with her, Bert instantly regrets it and buys expensive stuff to successfully win her back. In "The Geology Methodology", Bert asks Sheldon to collaborate with him on a dark matter project involving meteorites which Sheldon likes, but is embarrassed to tell others about. When Bert learns this he stops working with Sheldon and replaces him with Leonard. He reappeared in "The Solo Oscillation" where he replaced Raj in Howard's band Footprints on the Moon. He will be reappearing in the Season 11 finale at Sheldon and Amy's Wedding. Trivia * Bert is known for being a "gentle giant". * He often makes jokes concerning rocks and stones due to his specialty in geology. * Like David Gibbs and Zack Johnson, Bert is taller than Sheldon. He's also the tallest character of the show, after Glenn. * S06E18: "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" * S07E18: "The Occupation Recalibration" * S10E03: "The Dependence Transcendence" * S10E06: "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" * S10E09: "The Geology Elevation" * S10E16: "The Allowance Evaporation" * S10E21: "The Separation Agitation" * S11E07: "The Geology Methodology" * S11E13: "The Solo Oscillation" * S11E24: "Episode 11.24" Gallery 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|Arriving at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-4.jpg|Bert. 10.03 tdt-8.jpg|I'm the hot girl. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash45.png|Bert. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash35.png|I'm going to clean up. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Afraid of the flying cork. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpgTrying to open Champaign. 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Mimosas for everyone. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To my friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|I'm not really part of the group. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Cheers. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K44.png|Bert. K42.png|Sheldon introducing his guests. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K28.png|Bert. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K12.png|I propose a toast. GL1.png|Bert getting accolades. GL2.png|Newest Macarthur Fellowship recipient. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. GL5.png|Bert and his grant. GL34.png|Congradulating Bert. GL36.png|Walking out to hit a water fountain. GL44.png|Bert's award plaque. GL46.png|Bert's office. GL47.png|Sheldon confessing to Bert. GL48.png|Standing up to Bert. OR5.jpg| Berts10.jpg|I have a lot of money. TAE9.jpg|Shamy's date night w/ Bert. 10.21 TSA-2.jpg 10.21 TSA-8.jpg 10.21 TSA-9.jpg 10.21 TSA-10.jpg 10.21 TSA-11.jpg 10.21 TSA-12.jpg 10.21 TSA-16.jpg 10.21 TSA-19.jpg TGM-1.jpg TGM-2.jpg TGM-14.jpg TGM-2.jpg|Bert at work. TGM-14.jpg|Bert needs some help with his project. TAE3.jpg|Waiting for his G-Harmony date. TAE5.jpg|Bert waiting for his date. 10.21 TSA-8.jpg|Talking his new girlfriend. TGM-1.jpg|Can I come back? 10.21 TSA-9.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. TAE8.jpg|Sheldon insulting Bert. 10.21 TSA-18.jpg|I broke up with my girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-19.jpg|Depressed Bert. TAE9.jpg|Bery joins Shamy's dinner date. 10.21 TSA-2.jpg|May I speak? 10.21 TSA-6.jpg|Bert and Raj. 10.21 TSA-12.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-7.jpg|Rebecca; Bert's new girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-8.jpg|Bert and Raj. 10.21 TSA-9.jpg|Bert. 10.21 TSA-16.jpg|At the cafeteria. 10.21 TSA-17.jpg||At the cafeteria. 10.21 TSA-11.jpg||Talking with his new girlfriend. Solo11.png|Bert joins the band. Solo12.png|Bert's boulder song. Solo22.png|Footprints on the Moon performing. Solo24.png|Bert performing "The Boulder". TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws71.png|Howard and Bert. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws107.png|Why aren't tire tires on any of those Star Wars vehicles? aws109.png|Watching Stuart answer the Star Wars questions. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws133.png|Here we go. aws164.png|Raj and Bert. aws169.png|Raj and Bert. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Amy's Men Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Geologists Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Amy's Lab Category:Series 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Tall Category:Series 6 Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No appearances in Seasons 1 & 2 Category:No appearances in Seasons 8 & 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:No appearances in Season 1 Category:No appearances in Series 1 Category:No appearances in Season 2 Category:No appearances in Series 2 Category:No appearances in Season 3 Category:No appearances in Series 3 Category:No appearances in Season 4 Category:No appearances in Series 4 Category:No appearances in Season 5 Category:No appearances in Series 5 Category:No appearances in Season 8 Category:No appearances in Series 8 Category:No appearances in Season 9 Category:No appearances in Series 9 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Grant Category:Scientists Category:Professor Category:Rocks Category:Bert Category:Ellen show Category:Ellen Category:Winning a grant Category:Bert-Sheldon Category:Season 10 appearance Category:Series 10 appearance Category:Season 6 appearance Category:Series 6 appearance Category:Season 7 appearance Category:Series 7 appearance Category:No appearances in Seasons 3, 4, 5 Category:No appearances before season 6 Category:Crush on Amy Category:Amy's men Category:Dating Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Sheldon's friends Category:Large Category:Giant Category:Library Category:Recurring Character Category:Geology Category:Lovable Category:Big Bear